Way Back Into Love
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Ino pikir rasa cinta juga ada masa kadaluwarsanya. Seperti rasa cintanya pada Kiba, dan hubungan mereka yang mulai terasa hambar dan membosankan. "Putus"/"Kau bercanda?"/"Tentu saja tidak"/ Tapi Ino tahu sejujurnya ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Kiba./KibaIno


**Way Back Into Love**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

**.**

**.**

Cukup sekali saja aku pernah merasa betapa menyiksa kehilanganmu

Kau takkan terganti, kau yang slalu kunanti, takkan 'ku lepas lagi

Raisa ~ Kali kedua

.

"Putus."

Mulut Kiba mengayun terbuka. "Apa?"

"Kita putus saja." Ino menatapnya datar, ia kesal sekali ketika tangan Kiba masih memegang erat ponselnya sementara pembicaraan mereka mulai seserius ini.

"Kau bercanda?" Pria itu menghela napas panjang, terkekeh tak percaya. Jelas saja, gadis itu sedari tadi tampak baik-baik saja, lah kenapa tiba-tiba minta putus. Apa iya dia sedang main prank?

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Oke, katakan salahku apa, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya."

Ketimbang menatap wajah si pria, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan pada vas bunga di tengah meja. Ia pikir rasa cinta juga ada masa kadaluwarsanya. Seperti rasa cintanya pada Kiba, dan hubungan mereka yang mulai terasa hambar dan membosankan. Entah apa yang menyebabkan semua jadi begini, mungkin cuma soal waktu, karena benar-benar tak ada orang ketiga yang berusaha merusak hubungan mereka. "Kau tidak salah."

Lah? "Lalu?" Ia mengernyit heran, ya Tuhan apa-apaan gadis ini? Berusaha membuat lelucon? Berusaha membuatnya panik?

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku ingin putus."

"Kau menyukai orang lain?"

"Kenapa sih kau banyak tanya? Yang jelas aku ingin putus." Jawabannya sudah mulai disertai marah, jadi Inuzuka urung untuk menyela.

Beberapa saat Kiba hanya diam mengamati wajah gadis itu yang tak berani menatapnya balik. Ada yang disembunyikan darinya? Kira-kira siapa yang membuatnya tergeser dari hati gadis itu? Hmmm..."Oke, jika itu maumu."

Sebenarnya agak berat juga ketika jawaban pria itu malah begitu, padahal jelas-jelas itu yang diinginkannya.

Malam itu, mereka mengakhiri kencan dengan selamat malam singkat dan berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Ino sempat melihat raut khawatir Kiba ketika ia bilang bahwa ia bisa pulang sendiri tanpa diantar, toh mereka sekarang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun kan? Jadilah Kiba yang berjalan duluan, meninggalkannya di bawah pohon ginko bersama hembusan angin musim gugur yang terasa menggigiti kulit.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kau memutuskan Kiba hanya karena pria itu terlalu sering memainkan ponselnya ketika kencan denganmu." Sakura memekik, dan Ino hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri akibat ulah si Haruno itu.

"Bukan karena itu saja." Ia mendecak pelan. "Tak ada yang harus dipertahankan lagi, jadi... untuk apa diteruskan."

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau bilang Kiba adalah tipe idealmu, dan hanya karena dia sedikit cuek kau sudah minta putus? Aku tidak paham jalan pikiranmu." Sakura mendecak, menyipitkan mata kelewat serius pada si lawan bicara.

"Ayolah Sakura, kenapa kau yang jadi heboh begini sih. Lagipula kalau dia masih punya perasaan, dia tidak mungkin kan menyetujui keinginan itu." Yamanaka merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bingung. Setelah putus dari Kiba, ia bakal mengisi malam minggunya dengan apa? Masa iya tiduran di kamar sampai pagi tanpa kegiatan apapun yang bisa menghibur?

"Terserah kau lah. Aku tidak yakin kau bakal baik-baik saja dengan keputusanmu ini."

"Tapi kenyataannya aku baik-baik saja." Ino bahkan nyaris membentak, kesal sekali ketika Sakura seolah memojokkan dan menyalahkannya. Lagi pula ini hidup siapa? Urusannya siapa? Kenapa dia sok peduli sekali. "Aku bakal fokus kuliah dulu, setelah itu mungkin aku bisa dapat calon suami yang baik dan tidak kecanduan parah pada gadget."

Haruno memutar bola matanya kesal, berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Padahal banyak gadis di luar sana antri untuk bisa jadi pacar Kiba." Ia memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang mengacuhkannya. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. 30 menit lagi Sasuke akan mengajakku ke rumah neneknya."

Bahkan sampai Sakura keluar dari kamarnya pun, si pirang itu masih belum mau beranjak dari kasur. Kali ini entah kenapa ia jengkel sekali dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu itu.

.

.

Satu bulan pertama semua baik-baik saja. Ino membeli banyak novel untuk mengisi malam minggunya yang kosong, dan itu cukup berhasil. Lagipula selama beberapa minggu ini tugas kuliahnya selalu bisa ia selesaikan dengan baik, itu hal luar biasa yang ia pikir bakal terus berjalan seberuntung itu.

.

.

Memasuki bulan kedua, beberapa hal mulai membosankan. Jajaran novel di toko buku sudah tidak membuatnya tertarik lagi. Maka ia mulai membuat beberapa kegiatan baru, semacam pergi ke kafe dekat kampus ketika malam minggu atau tak sedang diburu tugas kuliah yang kadang memusingkan pikiran.

Dan hari itu, ia mungkin sedang apes. Sudah datang ke kafe kehujanan, kakinya terkilir karena hak sepatu yang terlalu tinggi, ditambah lagi pemandangan sang mantan pacar yang datang ke kafe dengan gebetan barunya. Ugh... semudah itu kah pria itu _move on_ darinya, demi Tuhan... cepat sekali. Sementara dirinya belum menemukan pengganti untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Dan, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa mereka terlihat bahagia sekali? Tertawa bersama ketika membicarakan sesuatu yang tak ia pahami. Kenapa kesal begini rasanya? Padahal apa haknya untuk marah? Kiba bukan lagi pacarnya, jadi seharusnya hal seperti ini wajar. Tapi tetap saja, ini luar biasa menjengkelkan.

Dan tanpa sadar, ia menghabiskan jus alpukatnya hanya dalam sekali teguk. Shion sialan, ia jadi merasa menyesal minta putus dari Kiba. Karena jelas-jelas Shion adalah saingannya waktu berusaha mendapatkan Kiba dulu. Akh... dugaan Sakura ternyata benar, dan karena kebenaran itu ia rasanya ingin meledakkan kepalanya disana.

.

.

Entah makhluk macam apa yang merasukinya pagi itu. Ketika alarm di atas nakasnya berbunyi nyaring, alih-alih mematikannya, ia malah meraih ponsel di dekatnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, jemarinya mulai mengetikkan sebaris pesan. Ia bahkan tak sadar kepada siapa ia mengirimnya, yang jelas ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang masih diliputi rasa kantuk yang begitu pekat.

Sesaat, ia mengamati bayangan wajahnya di cermin wastafel. Mengingat-ingat kembali mimpinya barusan yang ia pikir sedikit aneh. Setelah putus dari Kiba, ia hampir tak pernah lagi memimpikan pria itu dalam situasi apapun. Tapi, kenapa... oh, tunggu sebentar.

'Demi Tuhan Ino, betapa idiotnya dirimu'

Ia berlari seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang lupa mematikan kompornya. Buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan mengecek ulang pesannya barusan, semoga tadi cuma mimpi, ya cuma mimpi. Tapi hatinya serasa jatuh ke dalam perutnya ketika melihat bahwa pesannya telah benar-benar terkirim pada Kiba, dan pria itu sudah membacanya, jadi percuma saja jika ia menarik kembali pesan itu.

"Tidak..." ia berteriak seperti gadis kesetanan, hingga menimbulkan ocehan panjang kali lebar dari sang ibu.

Mau diletakkan dimana mukanya itu, bagaimana mungkin ia mengirim pesan 'Sayang, jangan lupa sarapan ya ' pada mantannya yang jelas-jelas sudah jadi milik orang lain. Demi Neptunus dan para pengikutnya, si pirang itu benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan untungnya Kiba tak menanggapi lebih soal itu. Kalaupun pria itu membalas, ia akan beralibi jika itu salah kirim. Tapi, tapi... jelas-jelas pesan seperti itu selalu ia kirimkan pada Kiba tiap pagi selama 4 tahun mereka pacaran.

Rasa malunya seolah mengendap hingga ujung kaki. Akan sangat memalukan jika mereka bakal berpapasan di kampus hari ini. Semoga Tuhan berbaik hati untuk tak mempertemukan ia dan pria itu hari ini.

.

.

Semakin hari, bukannya bisa lupa malah kadar rindunya pada Kiba semakin menjadi. Otaknya seolah konslet dan lamban dalam menyikapi beberapa hal semacam lupa apa yang hendak dikatakan, melakukan sesuatu tanpa sadar, dan mimpinya makin sering dikunjungi Kiba. Demi Tuhan, kalau begini terus ia bisa mati dibunuh rindunya yang kelewat membebani itu.

Pernah suatu pagi ia pergi ke kampus dengan dandanan sederhana, rambut terurai dan jepitan pita kecil yang terpasang manis di rambutnya. Ia melakukannya tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan baru ingat ketika berpapasan dengan Kiba di taman kampus, pria itu tersenyum tipis dan mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Rasanya ia ingin lari dan memeluk pemuda itu, alih-alih ingin menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tutup panci. Sial, bagaimana ia bisa se-idiot ini, jelas-jelas dandanan seperti itu adalah hal yang paling disukai Kiba darinya dulu. Aduh... jangan sampai Inuzuka berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya. Bagaiaman ini, pria itu pasti percaya diri sekali bahwa ia masih menyimpan persaan terhadapnya, dan berharap kembali seperti dulu. Kendati kenyataan itu benar adanya, Ino masih enggan mengakui karena egonya jauh lebih besar dari keinginannya untuk bisa kembali pada Kiba.

.

.

"Ah... sialan, sialan, sialan." Ino mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kamus bahasa inggrisnya, beserta buku, alat tulis, laptop dan beberapa buku bacaan lainnya tersebar berantakan di atas tempat tidur. Otak kusutnya makin kusut ketika melihat akun instagramnya dan menemukan postingan Shion disana. Entah bagaimana melihat foto Shion dan Kiba dengan caption 'cocok, tidak?' membuat kepalanya nyaris meletus dan dadanya terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

Kenapa ia marah sekali begini? Kenapa ia seolah ingin kembali pada Kiba?

Ya Tuhan... ini menyebalkan, tapi ia sulit sekali mengendalikan emosi itu. Penyesalan, cemburu, kesal, bingung dan jengkel pada diri sendiri bercampur aduk tak karuan di dalam benaknya.

Dan kehadiran Sakura malam itu ke apartemennya tidak benar-benar membantu memulihkan suasana hatinya yang kacau.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Kau saja yang terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Kalau sudah begini mau apalagi?" Haruno menghela napas panjang, suka gemas sendiri pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Mengambil keputusan itu mudah, yang sulit adalah menerima konsekuensi akhirnya."

Ino makin membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal, berharap Sakura pergi dari sana agar ia bisa puas menangis tanpa diketahui siapapun. Meski ucapan Sakura 100% benar, tapi ia tidak bisa merasa baik-baik saja mendengarnya. Ini menyebalkan, ugh... rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam sumur. Atau lompat ke laut, biar dimakan ikan hiu sekalian. Kesal, kesal, kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan ditangisi terus-terusan." Sambil bergumam lirih menyalahkan lawan bicaranya. "Atau begini saja, kau kan cantik pasti banyak pria di luar sana yang mau denganmu. Kencan saja dengan pria lain, dengan begitu kau akan cepat melupakan Kiba."

Dengan ekspresi berantakan, wajah merah, dan air mata berlinangan Ino mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau pikir mudah ha? Kau pikir mengencani pria yang tak kau sukai itu menyenangkan? Lakukan saja sendiri sana." Ia berteriak marah sembari melemparkan bantal pada si sahabat.

"Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan sih kau ini. Aku kan cuma memberi saran, lagipula semua ini salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau seolah-olah menyalahkanku." Ia yang awalnya memiliki suasana hati bagus malah ikut down. "Terserahlah, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Kau ini memang benar-benar mengesalkan." Setelah berkata begitu, kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah keluar tanpa mau repot-repot pamit pada si empunya kamar.

Tangisan Ino makin menjadi, dan dengan tekad kuat yang entah datangnya dari mana ia berencana mencari pacar baru, pria yang jauh lebih baik dari Kiba. Ya... ia pasti bisa.

.

.

Rasanya salah kaprah telah memilih kantin kampus sebagai tempat melepas lelah. Apalagi tempat duduknya dekat sekali dengan gerombolan Shion sialan itu. Ramen pesanannya entah kenapa berasa aneh sekali, atau memang selera makannya akhir-akhir ini yang kurang baik. Sudah begitu, Shion dan kawan-kawannya itu tidak berhenti membicarakan Kiba, oh keparat. Ibaratnya, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

"Eh, tahu tidak aku sering lho main ke apartemen Kiba. Dia beda sekali dengan pria-pria lain di luar sana, apartemennya rapi sekali." Shion mulai koar-koar dan ditanggapi antusias oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Wah... apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Jangan bilang Kiba menciummu, atau kalian melakukan--"

"Hahaha..." gelak tawa Shion terdengar nyaring, membuat gumpalan kekesalan di kepala Ino makin membesar. "Kami serasi bukan?"

"Tentu saja, ketimbang dengan pacar lamanya, kau dan Kiba terlihat jauh lebih cocok?"

"Hmmm..."

Ah... rasanya kepala Ino nyaris meledak di sana. Apa mereka tidak tahu jika yang mereka bicarakan ada disitu, atau mereka sengaja menyindir? Dasar gadis kurang kerjaan, benar-benar mengesalkan.

Meski begitu, semua kejadian yang Ino alami belum sepenuhnya menyedihkan. Yang paling parah sekaligus memalukan adalah ketika suatu hari ia tak sengaja bertemu Kiba yang tengah berjalan bersama Shion di sebuah toko baju. Apa yang tengah mereka lakukan disana? Membeli baju couple? Mereka benar-benar pacaran?

"Oh hai, Yamanaka." Shion melambai dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, sementara tangan kirinya menggamit erat lengan Kiba. Akh... memuakkan sekali, mereka sengaja ya membuatnya jengkel seperti ini? Sementara itu Kiba yang awalnya kikuk, tersenyum. Kentara sekali jika senyumnya itu dipaksakan.

Ino kira ekspresi wajahnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Napasnya sesak, dan tenggorokannya serasa tersumpal sesuatu hingga tak mampu sekedar menggumamkan sapaan balik. Aduh Ino... kenapa kau tidak bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja sih? Apalagi matanya sudah mulai panas, sesuatu menggenang di sana. Jadi, ia buru-buru pergi dari sana sebelum ketahuan ingin menangis.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu ia tak henti-hentinya menangis. Faktanya ia masih mencintai Kiba, padahal jelas-jelas ia yang minta putus hari itu.

.

.

Ino tidak yakin bahwa mengikuti saran Sakura adalah ide yang baik. Pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak nyaman sekarang. Oh _well_, demi Tuhan, berkencan dengan pria yang tak kau kehendaki rasanya sangat-sangat aneh.

Malam ini malam minggu, dan demi menjauhi hal-hal semacam kesepian di rumah serta melakukan kegiatan membosankan, Ino memilih pergi kencan bersama Gaara. Ah... berlebihan sekali jika disebut kencan, toh mereka cuma pergi ke...bar. Oh, bar? Yang benar saja, Yamanaka muda itu merasa luar biasa heran ketika mengiyakan saja ajakan Gaara. Ia bukan gadis liar, ia adalah tipe gadis baik-baik yang tak akan mengizinkan dirinya mengikuti pergaulan bebas semacam itu. Tapi... ya Tuhan, ia mungkin sudah benar-benar putus asa akan hidupnya.

Awalnya ia ragu ketika Gaara mengulurkan segelas wine padanya dengan senyuman lebar. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah minum wine, tapi...

"Ayolah, cuma malam ini saja, lupakan semua masalahmu."

Lupakan semua masalah? Memangnya wine benar-benar manjur untuk membuatnya lupa pada masalahnya? Ino tak lagi mau berpikir keras, jadi ia menerima saja uluran wine itu. Ugh... rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, tapi anehnya ia tak mau berhenti meneguk minuman itu. Kalau saja ini orang lain, ia pasti tidak mau. Berhubung si Gaara ini sepupunya Sakura, ya... ia mau-mau saja, kan tidak mungkin anak itu bertingkah macam-macam.

Oh, sial, kenapa mendadak kepalanya seolah berputar begini?

.

.

Nyaris pukul dua dini hari ketika Kiba mendapat panggilan tak sabar dari ponselnya. Panggilan itu begitu tergesa-gesa dan tak memeberikannya kesempatan untuk beberapa saat lagi memejamkan mata. Ia mendengus kesal, siapa sih malam-malam begini menelfon, bikin susah saja. Ia berniat mengabaikannya, toh mungkin cuma Shion yang ingin tahunya luar biasa mengerikan itu, atau lagi Naruto yang tengah mengigau. Tapi mau dibiarkan berapa menit pun, panggilan itu tak mau berhenti, jadi dengan mata setengah terpejam serta kesadaran yang menggantung di ujung kepala, ia mulai bangun dan mengambil ponsel.

"Ino?"

.

.

Inuzuka muda itu menghela napas panjang, menatap prihatin sekaligus bingung pada gadis di hadapannya yang tertidur dengan wajah terlungkup di meja bar. Menurut penjelasan dari wanita yang bekerja di sana, gadis itu tadi datang bersama seorang pria, namun kemudian pria itu meninggalkannya.

"Ino?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang." Meski posisinya tetap sama, dia tak mau berhenti meracau demikian.

"Barnya sudah mau tutup." Kiba masih berusaha membujuk. "Ayo pulang, lagipula ibumu pasti mencarimu."

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

Ya... terpaksa Kiba menggendongnya keluar bar, gadis itu cukup berat, namun karena tidurnya yang kelewat lelap, jadi tak ada gerak perlawanan dari si pirang itu. Untungnya tadi ia sempat memesan taksi.

"Katakan pada Kiba, aku masih mencintainya. Katakan padanya aku menyesal, aku benar-benar menyesal." Masih dengan mata terpejam kata-kata itu terlontar hingga membuat si pemuda nyaris tergelak. "Tapi kenapa dia malah pergi kencan dengan Shion? Apa dia sengaja membuatku cemburu? Dan aku benar-benar cemburu. Rasanya sakit sekali." Gadis itu terisak tanpa air mata.

Taksi masih terus melaju, sementara itu ia sudah berusaha menelfon ibu dari si gadis yang ternyata tengah berada di Hokaido, mengunjungi adiknya yang sakit. Jadilah Kiba membawa Ino ke apartemennya. Ah... gadis ini merepotkan sekali, sudah membuat orang kalang kabut tengah malam, berurusan dengan pegawai bar genit yang tak berhenti berceloteh ini itu, dan masih juga harus dibebankan menggendong gadis itu hingga sampai di apartemennya. Untung saja tak ada orang yang ia kenal berkeliaran, kalau sampai mereka melihat bisa-bisa ia dikira pemuda bajingan yang suka meniduri para wanita.

.

.

"Dasar kau ini." Kiba mengacak gemas rambut Ino usai meletakkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri tersebut ke tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Ketika pertama kali membuka mata, Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Barangkali kata 'di mana ini?' Adalah hal yang paling patut untuk dipikirkan, alih-alih begitu ia malah berusaha mengingat kenapa Gaara meninggalkannya malam itu.

Menghela napas sekali, dua kali, hingga tiga kali, ingatannya terlalu kabur untuk bisa dipahami. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk bangun, dan baru sadar jika pening dikepalanya belum juga menguap tuntas. Eh tunggu dulu...

Yang tidur di sofa itu Kiba? Itu benar-benar Kiba. Hah? Dimana ini? Kenapa ia bisa berakhir di apartemen pria itu? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Gaara bersekongkol dengan Kiba? Apa Kiba tahu jika kemarin malam ia mabuk? Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?

Beberapa saat ia hanya mematung menatap si pemuda Inuzuka di atas sofa, hampir tak berani berkedip karena takut jika itu akan membangunkannya, oh ayolah... jantungnya nyaris meledak karena terlalu gugup.

Dan... dan...

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kiba yang membuka mata membuatnya hampir memekik karena terkejut. Dan itu, suara berat Kiba usai bangun tidur membuatnya makin gugup.

"Y-ya." Yamanaka menelan ludah, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau tak ingat?" Kiba berusaha duduk, menatap begitu intens pada si lawan bicara. "Kau mabuk."

"Ya?"

"Dan pegawai bar menelfonku."

"Kenapa dia menelfonmu?"

"Mana aku tahu."

Ugh oke, sepertinya bagian yang itu tidak terlalu penting untuk ditanyakan. "Lalu dimana Gaara?"

Inuzuka diam sejenak. "Dia pergi, kau benar-benar merepotkan." Ekspresi Ino aneh, seolah ketakutan dan kecewa disaat bersamaan. "Lagipula, cari pacar itu yang baik, jangan seseorang yang tak mau bertanggung jawab seperti itu."

"Yang baik itu bagaimana? Sepertimu ha?" Ia hampir emosi ketika pria itu menuduhnya begitu. "Lagipua Shion itu bukan gadis yang baik."

Ia menahan senyumnya mendengar kalimat Ino yang sarat dengan kecemburuan. "Shion bukan pacarku."

"Gaara juga bukan pacarku." Oh tunggu dulu. "Shion bukan pacarmu?"

"Kenapa? Lega?" Kiba nyaris terbahak, namun urung.

"Memang apa urusannya denganku?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku, iya kan?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin."

"Tidak perlu bohong, kemarin malam kau yang bilang sendiri."

Jantung Ino rasanya bertalu-talu, memompa darah terlalu cepat sampai rasanya berkumpul di pipinya hingga menyebabkannya terasa panas. Ia benar-benar tak ingat telah berkata bahwa ia masih mencintai Kiba. Dan rasanya segala emosi tercampur aduk dalam dirinya, membuatnya mendadak ingin menangis. Ia akhirnya benar-benar menangis.

Kiba mengerjap heran, berjalan mendekat pada si gadis dengan puluhan pertanyaan yang menggantung di otaknya. "Hei jangan nangis dong. Aku minta maaf kalau aku salah."

Tanpa aba-aba, Ino sudah berdiri dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku tidak mau putus darimu, aku mau kita kembali seperti dulu." Ujarnya, mengabaikan rasa malu yang menggantung di tiap sendinya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, luar biasa heran dengan tingkah gadis itu. "Sudah kuduga, kau terlalu buru-buru menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir, padahal kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkan itu. Kau ini gadis paling aneh yang pernah kutemui." 'Dan sialnya aku terlanjur mencintaimu begitu dalam'. Batinnya.

Ino masih belum berhenti menangis. "Kau benar, aku terlalu konyol, dan ketika aku sadar bahwa aku masih sangat-sangat mencintaimu, kau malah dekat dengan Shion."

"Dekat apanya?"

Si pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk mengamati ekspresi pemuda itu. "Kalian sering pergi bersama, kalaupun sekarang belum bisa jadian nanti-nanti kau bakal membak Shion, lalu kalian jadian dan--"

Kiba menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu. "Dan apa?"

"Dan kalian pacaran." Ia kembali menangis, menuangkan segala kekesalan yang beberapa hari ini mati-matian ia tahan.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak paham kenapa Shion berusaha keras mendekatiku. Tapi berani sumpah, dia cuma minta ajari beberapa materi yang tidak dimengerti."

"Begitu? Tapi semua orang bilang kalian pacaran. Dia juga pernah upload foto kalian di instagram." Ia menatap intens iris karamel di hadapannya, berusaha mencari kebenaran.

"Masa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Kiba menggeleng, dan hal itu sukses membuat ia berhenti menangis. Setelah 4 tahun dekat dengan Kiba, ia hafal betul gelagat bohongnya, tapi kali ini Inuzuka benar-benar tidak berbohong. Ia akhirnya tersenyum, lega sekali rasanya. "Ah... senangnya." Ia kembali memeluk pemuda itu seolah-olah tak akan ada lagi hari esok untuk bertemu.

Astaga, Kiba rasanya ingin tertawa lepas. Benar kan, Ino ini luar biasa aneh. Tapi lebih aneh dirinya yang mencintai gadis itu hingga nyaris tak bisa tidur tiap malam.

.

.

"Jadi?" Ino mengerjap ketika ia dan Kiba tengah berjalan di trotoar. Pria itu berniat mengantarnya pulang.

"Jadi?" Inuzuka mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Si pirang menatap ke arah sepatunya, merasakan gelenyar aneh di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Irama jantungnya semakin terasa nyata ketika ia mengerling kembali pria di sampingnya. "Maksudku, kita balikan lagi?"

Kiba mendadak tertawa. Benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan pemikiran konyolnya mengenai Yamanaka. Sementara gadis itu menahan malu dengan pipi bersemu merah, ia berujar. "Kalau kau maunya begitu, aku setuju saja." Tangannya meraih pundak Ino, merangkulnya gemas. "Asataga, aku benar-benar heran dengan tingkahmu."

"Yeah, kurasa aku naif sekali." Ia tidak benar-benar tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan momen seperti ini. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Ketimbang menanggapi dengan kalimat, Kiba hanya menyeringai dan yakin suatu saat Ino akan kembali mengambil tindakan tak masuk akal. Namun saat itu, ia akan mengingatkan diri bahwa gadis itu tidak benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

**End**

**Sebenarnya ini udah lama banget kesimpen di folder. Kalau ga salah dari jaman 'Annoying Girl', makanya rada aneh gitu kesan ceritanya. **

**Oke deh, semoga ini bisa menghibur.**

**Review please...**

**~Lin**

**30 ****Juli 2019**


End file.
